Redemption
by soulmatesDC
Summary: Ryan doesn't like what's been going on, but it's summer, which means everything changes. RyanSharpay. Short, oneshot


A/N: I didn't think I would ever write a story for this section. But, after watching both movies and noticing some things, I felt compelled to write this. I don't think it's very good, but I was kind of told to hurry up (cough-Cass-cough). It's all over the place and doesn't flow and well, is just what it is. I do hope you all enjoy it though, and if you don't, I wasn't expecting much.

It's a Sharpay/Ryan, which IS incest. I get its taboo and whatnot, but come on, have you seen the movies? Just a warning for what's to come. Oh, and it's rated M for sexual situations, though there is nothing graphic.

Enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

They decided they needed to be more careful. Actually, Sharpay told Ryan that she couldn't be thought of in that way anymore and they needed to be a bit more secretive than normal. It usually wasn't that hard to sneak around at Lava Springs, with their parents being too preoccupied with yoga and clients and their own lives, and their friends too busy kissing Sharpay's ass to notice anything odd between the twins. However, with the entire East High population currently employed at the country club, some subtlety needed to be enforced.

No, she wasn't cutting him off completely, but she figured wording it in this way would soften the blow. It wasn't that Ryan wasn't enough, Sharpay just wanted more. And being the person she was, she not only thought she deserved everything, but that she would get it, handed to her on a golden platter.

For his part, Ryan wasn't as stupid as people around him thought him to be. He saw the signs months ago. Saw the twinkle in Sharpay's eye as she watched Troy sing and dance on stage. He overheard her speaking to one of her friends on the phone one night about how she wished the play had been something Shakespearean, because the costumes would have been tights and would have looked good on Troy's basketball toned body. He was a bit pissed because she would always tell him that no one could play Romeo to her Juliet like him, but then again, Shakespeare did write many other plays.

When he found out it was Sharpay that practically invited the entire school to intrude on their summer vacation, he flipped out but wasn't surprised. And when she mentioned that people talk and their little secret might not be a secret anymore, Ryan fumed but agreed, giving in to her once again and distancing himself. He figured something was up, but he thought he knew her better.

No one ever went up against Sharpay until that year. She was used to everything falling into place, with herself at the top and everyone below her, bowing at her feet. She got her way when Troy was hired, and when her father pretty much forced Troy into eating dinner with her family. And finally, when her parents gave him that look, showing their disappointment and possible job loss if he didn't agree to sing with her, Ryan began to realize that maybe Sharpay had gone too far, making a life for herself without him in it.

So Ryan knew that siding with Gabriella and helping the WildCats with their own number for the Lava Springs Talent Show would drive Sharpay up the wall. It had always been the Evans family winning the Star Dazzle award, not Sharpay and some random guy. But he smiled and nodded his head, knowing he would get his revenge.

At the beginning of the summer, before learning of her plans, their relationship was kept behind closed doors and in secret like Sharpay wanted. It would be planned and scheduled; making sure no one would see them or be around to hear them. But when Ryan realized how Sharpay had been treating him, things changed.

She'd walk into her room to be slammed against the door, Ryan's lips attacking her neck to the point of bruising. Her hands would rip whatever hat he was wearing that day off his head and her fingers would run through his hair, gripping painfully in the short locks that were so alike her own in color and texture. He'd growl and bite down harder, making Sharpay need to wear her hair down more often to hide the marks Ryan left.

He'd leave her hot and bothered, reaching down to the hem of his shirt, getting halfway up his chest before he pushed her away, making her fall onto her bed, before smirking and leaving her room. He'd lean against the wall outside of her room, trying to catch his breath, grinning in anticipation to her retaliation and secretly hoping that next time he'd slam her a little harder, or she'd moan a little louder, so that people would hear and they'd be caught.

And retaliate she would, but not in the way Ryan was expecting. First, it was small things, like not including him in her plans of getting Troy hired or the decision to make Troy and Chad caddy for them on the golf course. But kicking him out of their show, making it seem like he wasn't needed and she could replace him easily really hurt. No one besides Sharpay would have realized how mad he actually was when his voice lowered and became serious, telling her not to strain herself. She saw it in his eyes and realized that she might have gone too far, but Kelsey was there and Sharpay couldn't show her concern.

Later, when she cornered him in his room, trying to apologize, she noticed the change in his eyes. He was no longer her obedient poodle, doing as she pleased without question. And when she told him to stop, that she wasn't in the mood, he didn't care. Sharpay hurt him, and Ryan would hurt her back. Taking her hard, against the wall, making her forget Troy's name for the time being was enough to lift his spirits for a little while. Hearing her breathy moans and watching her arch her back, knowing that it was around the time the maid would stop by, and could possibly be outside the room at that very moment made it all better.

He ignored her after that. He wouldn't catch her eye and would leave the room when she entered. He'd make plans with their fellow classmates, not only because it upset her, but also because he had never really had anyone else besides Sharpay, and they really weren't all that bad.

But, she was his sister, and he couldn't help the pang that hit him when he saw her life was falling apart. Between not having Ryan around, Troy deserting her, and the Star Dazzle award probably going to some worthless member and their tippity tappity toes or ridiculous hand puppet, Sharpay was a mess. So he helped her, while helping himself. He showed her it wasn't all about her and that life will go on if she doesn't get her way. And when _she_ gave _him_ the award, he knew things had finally changed.

Later on, after all the celebration and goodbyes, when Sharpay slipped into Ryan's bed, they were both silent for a few minutes. Then, when she brushed back the hair on his forehead and leaned in, he didn't fight her. And finally when they pulled apart and she apologized for the talent show and the summer and their whole lives together, he forgave her. But, when she told him she liked his new assertive side, he laughed and silently agreed as he showed her just how assertive he could be.


End file.
